A hierarchical storage of data is known. The data objects are stored in a hierarchy of storage and some tables of content containing some entries are generated. The place of the content tables is dynamically dealt with.
The anterior art knows also some process to organize some data and realize requests in a data bases system. The informations are organized in a system of data bases with some groups of given attributes and words of collection of data assigned to attributes by associating a list of identifiers of graphs of data with an entry of thesaurus.
The anterior art knows also a process of organization of a numerical data base under a tractable form. More precisely, this demand claims a process of organization of a numerical data base under a tractable form, including some steps of modification of a main numerical data base by addition or removal or modification of a record of the main base and of the reading steps of the main data base, characterized in that:
The step of modification of the main data base includes an operation of creation of at least a numerical record including at least:
The unique numerical identifiers of the records and of the concerned attributes of the main data base,
A unique numerical identifier of the state of the main data base corresponding fitting the aforementioned modification of the main database,
The elementary values of the attributes which are affected to them through the elementary operations without proceeding to the storage of the attributes or to the unmodified records,
And of adding of the aforementioned record in a internal base of history composed of at least a table,
And in that the reading step revolving around any final or anterior state of the main data base consists in receiving (or intercepting) an original request associated to the unique identifier of the targeted state, in proceeding to a transformation of the aforementioned original request to build a modified addressing request of the base of history including the original request criteria and the identifier of the targeted state, and of rebuilding of the record or records matching the criteria of the original request and the targeted state, the aforementioned reconstitution step consisting in finding again the elementary values, contained in the records of the base of history, fitting the criteria of the original request [in order to reduce the needs of storage capacities of the treatment time].
One also knows an index file system and a mechanism to reach the data of such a system.
Finally, a process of parallel building of radix trees is also known.